


Multifandom pieces I write

by monochromicharlequinn8



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Creepypasta - Fandom, DCU, DCU (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Naruto, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Artist Anna, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Ballet, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Cheesecake, Classical Music, Crossover, Detention, Drugged Sex, Fluff and Smut, For an experiment, Hand Jobs, Human Anna, Love Confessions, M/M, Narnia, Natasha is a ballerina, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Painting, Riding, Sexual Experimentation, Shower Sex, Sign Language, Smut, Snow, Student Dean, Teacher Castiel, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Topping from the Bottom, Truth or Dare, Vibrators, Voyeurism, multifandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:56:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8196752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monochromicharlequinn8/pseuds/monochromicharlequinn8
Summary: A collection of drabbles, ficlets and fan fiction I write. Will update chapters along with tags when I have written something. You can put in a requests but it may not be written.





	1. Dancer (Marvel)

Sometimes Natasha just slips off.  
And the only ones capable of finding her are Clint and Bucky.

The Russian would leave to an abandoned room. But when she flicked the lights on, a beautiful well-maintained dance studio was revealed. Crème walls, large spotless mirrors, polished teak timber floors and a shiny brass bar.  
She donned a black leotard with intricate weaving at the back. Layered over she wore a skirt of soft droopy chiffon coloured black with multiple underlayers of silver fabric. Complete with white stockings and black pointe shoes laced around her calves with precision.

Natasha ran a hand through her short fiery curls as she approached a stereo. She picked up a CD and inserted the disk then walked to the centre of the dancefloor, assumed second position and waited for the music.

Today was the first time that Clint and Bucky sat down together and watched their friend dance.  
They used to follow and watch individually without knowledge of each others visits. The men would come at separate times and watch Natasha as she performed.

The Widow would leap across the Planets, swirl and drift through the Seasons, glide across the floor like a swan on a lake and diversify in dance like the Nutcracker.

Bucky watched and remembered dances, artists and pieces he'd taught to pupils. As well as the flicker of romance he'd shared with Natasha.  
Clint watched and learned how to dance, learned the composers and to read and write music from posters stock around the building. He learned Natasha tended to favour Russian and even Serbian composers. He learned she really seemed to love ballet.

But today was different.  
Bucky sat observing from a safe distance as Natasha strutted to the moves of Copelia. Back at the Tower, Clint hunted around for Natasha only to find her gone. Quick logic had him zipping over rooftops to the secret studio to find the Winter Solider already watching her.

Barton slowed his approach and allowed himself to be noticed by the other man. As he walked over, into done a quick scan for booby traps and found none. He smiled at Barnes before waving and jumping from his rooftop to Bucky's.He bought his hands in front of him and signed : ' come here often?' He winked and grinned as Bucky rolled his eyes.

'Occasionally' the Soldier signed back.  
'I'm just going to...say...it; we're both stalking Natasha.'  
Bucky nodded before turning back to watch the Widow. The music had stopped and Natasha was talking a drink from a blue bottle she'd started taking with her.

Clint sat down cross legged next to him and signed:  
'How long?'  
'A while. What about you?'  
'Probably the same as you.'

They still came and watched, sometimes together sometimes separate. It didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was that Natasha kept dancing.


	2. Painter (Supernatural)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna loves to paint

Anna loved painting. It was the only solace she had in this drab and boring world.

On that canvas she created worlds, people, creatures, lives and whole stories.  
It reminded her of something so familiar from so long ago...

Anna loved to paint. Then she heard words, clear as a bell, that changed everything.

"Dean Winchester is saved."


	3. Dreaming about reality (Naruto)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nighttime blowy

It was late, almost midnight.

Sasuke Uchiha stopped outside Jaraiya's front door and pulled out the spare key. He unlocked the door, went inside, took his shoes off and walked to Naruto's room.

Sasuke had been gone for a fortnight on a highschool criminology camp. His parents were away on business and Itachi was studying abroad, so Sasuke stayed with Naruto Uzumaki in Jaraiya's home.  
Inspite of the prestigious attached to the Uchiha family, they were actually somewhat friendly. Like Sasuke's, Naruto's parents worked a lot, so he lived with his godfather Jaraiya along with Sasuke. Neither boys minded. Jaraiya mostly left them to themselves.

Naruto and Sasuke had been dating for three years now. when Naruto confessed, Sasuke, at the time, was going through a puberty induced depression. Their relationship is one of the main aspects that helped Sasuke beat the blues.  
Today was their third year anniversary. Well, tonight was.

Sasuke had spent the entire bus ride thinking about what he would do for Naruto for their anniversary. He'd ended up deciding on giving him money so he could buy whatever he wanted.  
But Sasuke would do that tomorrow. He walked into his and Naruto's room and saw the blonde sleeping fully clothed on the bed. The Uchiha ran a pale hand through his inky hair and rolled his onyx eyes.

Naruto moaned softly when Sasuke hoisted him into a sitting position. The raven pulled of Naruto's shirt and slid an arm into a sleeve if the flannel he normally wore as pyjamas. Then the other arm. Sasuke was about to button the shirt when he noticed a bulge in Naruto's sweat pants.

Experimentally, Sasuke traced a thumb of Naruto's areola. The blonde let out a moan and his chest kind of arched into Sasuke's thumb. The raven leaned forward and licked a sweet spot on Naruto's neck and he moaned again and lolled his head, unconsciously giving full access.

Sasuke drew the conclusion that Naruto was having a wet dream. An idea crossed his mind and he smiled wickedly. He removed Naruto's swears and briefs, watching avidly as the blonde's erection sprung free. He noted a sort if sigh that Naruto gave at the lack of confinement.  
Sasuke adjusted Naruto so he was lying on his back.The raven stood and stripped to Gus boxers which were admittedly a little tight.

Sasuke knelt between the blonde's legs and looked up to check on him. Still fast asleep. Keeping his eyes on Naruto, he moved a hand down and gently rubbed the base of the blonde's hard on.  
Naruto twitched and gasped a little and, still gently, started to fist the length, avoiding the head and balls. The blonde groaned and his hips lifted a into the touch a little. Sasuke suppressed a chuckle and resumed stroking Naruto and the established leisurely pace. The blonde whimpered and moved his hips up further. Sasuke smiled and indulged his sleeping boyfriend. He moved his free hand to fondle balls and the blonde gasped. Naruto moaned and gasped at the touches on his erection.

"I wonder what you're dreaming about," whispered Sasuke. He stroked faster and massaged a thumb between Naruto's balls.  
Even Naruto wasn't sure what his dream was about. It starred a naked Sasuke doing amazing things to them both. In his head, Naruto was moaning shamelessly.  
"Please, Sasuke! More!"

Sasuke looked up at a mumble from Naruto that sounded like the word 'more'. He decided to stop teasing the blonde. He moved down and gripped the erection by the base. His other hand pinned the blonde's hips.  
Watching for Naruto's reaction, Sasuke swallowed him down in one go. Naruto whimpered loudly printing Sasuke to smirk and began to syck, moving his head up and down like the pro that he was.  
Sasuke palmed himself to the sounds that Naruto produced and all too soon they were both spent.

Tiredly, Sasuke wiped them clean with tissues from the bedside table and played down spooning Naruto, pulling the comforter over them.  
Yeah, this was gonna happen againsome time.


	4. The Army Doctor, The Coats and The Wardrobe (Sherlock)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a conversation with Anderson, John gets a little curious.

"I've got lots of coats" - Sherlock Holmes, 'The Empty Hearse.'

...

John and Anderson stood beside a portable coffee vender and sipped at their brews.  
"So that's what he told you?" John asked.  
"Yes," replied Anderson bitterly.  
The bearded man had told John about how Sherlock had attended a private meeting of The Empty Hearse and told him on film how he faked his death. Anderson quickly called Sherlock out on the flaws in the theory and he turned around to find Sherlock had disappeared.  
"He got a spare coat for the look-alike corpse? I thought he only had the one coat."  
"I thought so too, but we are talking about Sherlock Holmes here."  
"Well, yes, that's true."

...

When John wondered back to the apartment that evening, he still had the coat issue on his mind. He walked upstairs to find the apartment both empty and spotless. A slight unease set over him.  
The doctor pulled out his phone and opened Messages.  
'Where are you,' he texted.  
A reply came quickly after: ' Just entered the room of silence. Brother has a case he'd like to try entertain me with. Is something the matter?'  
'Yes. I came home to a meticulously purified and sterile flat missing a mate to go in it.'  
'Dammit Mrs. Hudson. Please check if she touched my tea and coffee mugs. If they are ordered correctly, please mess them up.'  
John half laughed, half huffed.  
Regardless, he checked the necessary cupboard and found everything colour coded and matching patterned mugs were stacked together.  
Smirking, the medic sent a photo to Sherlock and was rewarded with: ' I'm putting a lock on that cabinet.'

John reshuffled the mugs to a state of discord, chuckled then closed the door.  
'For an experiment?'  
'Of course John.'  
John tucked his phone into his back pant pocket and shrugged off his jacket-coat.  
Jacket...coat...conversation with Anders-  
Using the golden opportunity, John sprinted to Sherlocks room and flew straight to the wardrobe. He stood in front of the wooden construction.  
"How many coats do you have Sherlock," he breathed. He opened the cabinet and crawled inside.

There were numerous outfits in the closet. John had even seen some of them, like the fireman's protective equipment or the lab coat, even the security officers suit was in here.  
As well as shit he'd never seen before like a bejewelled Arabic styled sword, a Hogwarts robe, even a toga.  
Then John found the coats he was looking for. There were coats upon coats upon coats. It baffled him how many coats there were. How did they all fit on here?

Wait.  
"This is impossible..."  
John looked towards the entrance... Which was a solid fifteen metres away. His eyes were popping out of his head. Just not possible.  
A chilling breeze blew softly against his back.  
Simple instinct told John to get the fuck out now. But the soldier part of him pushed for investigation.

Falling onto muscles memory, John crept to the source of the air current. His jaw dropped when he saw frost and even snowflakes on some of the duplicate coats. He rushed forward and tumbled headlong through a thicket of alpine greenery.

John huffed and stood. And nearly fell back down again.  
There was soft snow everywhere, along with pine needles and black barked trees. It was magical.  
And to top it off: in the middle of the clearing was a dark iron lamp post.

John was astonished. Its not...  
"Its not possible..."  
A burst of laughter left him. The man walked around the clearing for a bit before settling to build snowmen.  
One was tall and thin, the other was shorter and built. John rushed back to the closet and grabbed a coat and a scarf before dressing the tall snow man in the coat and fitting the scarf on the smaller one.  
John stepped back to admire his handiwork. The pair looked good. He played around for a while, making snow animals and scraping 'angels' into the ground before his phone fell out of his pocket.  
"Oh shit," John muttered as he picked it up. The time flashed on the screen.  
Was it that time already? Had he really been here three hours? He had to get back.

As John was about to enter the wardrobe again, he looked back. Something inside him twisted and John just knew he'd never be able to return. A sigh and a sad smile later, John turned and left back into the coats, leaving behind the piece of pur magic.

When John came crashing out the wardrobe; the first thing he noticed was that nothing had changed. The wall clock read the same time as when he'd left and the sun was in the same position. The doctor pulled out his phone and was astounded to find he'd been gone for not even a second.  
He was about to re-enter the wardrobe again when that same achey feeling if 'adieu' settled over him.  
John pocketed his phone and left.

...

The next few days John was very reserved. Then on Thursday Sherlock announced a new case and whirled his coat on. When John spied hints of frost on the cuff, his own winter broke and he smiled warmly.

...

"Safe? Who said anything about safe? 'Course he isn't safe. But he's good. He's the king, I tell you..."  
\- The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe.  
A valiant story and a beautiful novel. A classic that had recaptured my attention and my heart.

Until later, Dr. John . H. Watson.


	5. It was in the Cheesecake (Creepypasta)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Creepypasta Ficlet for my friend Steph/Stevi

The night was cool as Masky parked his truck under the garage of the cabin he lived in. He turned off the car and twisted the key out of the ignition before getting out and locking the door behind him. Masky pocketed the keys and hurried to the front door, relieved to find it open; it was getting colder and through his mask, Masky could smell rain coming.  
He opened the door behind him. He pulled off his shoes just in time to receive a bear-hug from his boyfriend and housemate; Hoody. When the separated, Masky looked Hoody over to see him wearing only his hood, mask and a pair of navy boxers. Cute.

Hoody grabbed Masky's hand and dragged him into the dining room where a dinner of Mac'and'Cheese awaited them.  
"I figured working with Slenderman was rough, so I made dinner," said Hoody cheerfully. Masky smelt the food through his mask and found his stomach on the verge of demonstrating whale calls if it wasn't filled soon. So he hurried to the table and sat.  
Both men placed their masks upon the table and Hoody flipped his hood back.  
There sat at the table two ordinary looking men practically inhaling their cheesy pasta dinner. Funny how the removal of a mask can change perception completely.  
"This is really good," Masky managed out between mouthfuls.  
"Yeah... I found and old recipe book in the attic and this was in there, so I thought I might try it out," replied Hoody setting his fork down on a now empty plate. Masky also set his fork down on his newly empty plate and looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully.  
"What else do you think is up there," Masky asked as he felt across the table for his glass of water.  
"Lots probably," replied Hoody, rolling his eyes as he grabbed Masky's wondering hand and set it on the water glass. "One treasure at a time though," he finished pulling his hand away.

Masky scratched his sideburns with his free hand while the other raised his glass to his lips. He drank before setting the glass down and looking Hoody full in the face.  
"So, what did you do today?"  
They sat and talked for a good hour and at some point Hoody took a homemade cheesecake from the fridge...which was entirely devoured in a matter of minutes.  
Masky slumped against the back of his chair feeling tired, full and very happy. But also strangely hot.  
"I'll do the dishes," said Hoody, "You go for a shower and get ready for bed."  
"'Kay," mumbled Masky as he slouched off onto their shared room. He grabbed his pajamas and fidgeted his shoulders all the way to the bathroom. He felt so hot and tingly in the sensitive spots of his body.  
The cold water streamed down over Masky's body and through his hair. He still felt really hot and he felt...aroused too. All by itself, one of Masky's hands slipped down his body to his crotch. Fingertips brushed the length of a half-hard erection. Masky jerked and whimpered; that felt shockingly good.  
'Just get it over with quickly,' Masky told himself. He brought his free hand to his mouth and bit it gently as he started stroking himself.

...

Hoody checked the clock hanging on the kitchen. It had been about thirty minutes since he'd slipped an aphrodisiac pill in a slice of Masky's cheesecake. The pill should be working now. He undressed completely as he walked to the bathroom. The door to the bathroom swung open and smacked against the wall with a loud 'bang' as Hoody strode in and tossed his clothes onto the vanity. In the shower Masky jumped and let out a short scream as the shower curtain ripped open to reveal the boys to each other.

Hoody took a moment to take in his boyfriends aroused state; flushed, hard and gorgeous. Perfect.  
Masky moved back into the wall and tried to cover himself as his partner stepped into the cubicle. He watched, surprised, as Hoody knelt in front of him and gently pried his shaking hands away from his erection.  
Hoody inhaled Masky's aroused scent and sighed. It always smelt nice, every time...  
"You poor thing," Hoody cooed softly as he settled his hands on Masky's hips. He kissed the head and watched, delighted, as pre-cum pearled form the slit. Hoody lapped his tongue at the white fluid over and over again as it leaked each time.  
"Damn it man; what did you drug me with this time?" Masky snapped with as much ferocity as he could muster. But his negativity didn't deter Hoody; it egged him on.  
"Same pill as last time," he smirked.

Then Masky's erection was in Hoody's mouth and throat. He cried out loudly and slumped against the wall. Masky gripped Hoody's hair tightly and tried his best to stop his knees from giving out.  
‘Fucking aphrodisiacs,’ Masky cursed in a small corner of his mind that wasn’t completely over run by sex hormones.  
Hoody, familiar with his partner’s bodily reactions, pressed Masky’s hips tightly against the wall. Hoody was not partial to Masky thrusting into his mouth. The occasional face fuck passed, but that was it. Then he started to slowly bob his head.  
“Babe, stop teasing…”Masky moaned.  
Hoody hummed around the erection in his mouth and tongued the underside.  
“Shit…gonna cum,” was all Hoody heard when he felt, what was undeniably cum, wet the back of his tongue and slide down his throat.  
“Fast,” Hoody muttered as he reached over and closed the water taps.  
“Not my fault,” Masky replied, still sporting an erection thanks to the drug.  
They quickly got out of the shower and dried off as quickly as possible.  
“Bedroom. Now,” Hoody commanded.

When they arrived at their room, Hoody got a surprise when Masky shoved him on the bed and sat on his thighs, gently stroking their erections together.  
“I’m taking charge,” Masky whispered.  
“And why is that?”  
“Because you drugged. You cheated to get into my pants. You can make it up to me by letting me take control.”  
Hoody smiled graciously and squeezed Masky’s buttocks in his hands.  
“Ok baby, I suppose.”  
Masky reached over to the bedside table and retrieved a half empty bottle of creamy cheesecake flavoured lube. With it he took a cheesecake flavoured condom. The items had come as a present from Bed Drowned who’d snuck their gift in when they weren’t looking.  
Hoody watched his boyfriend pop the lid of the lube and pour some in his hand. Masky made secure of his seat on Hoody’s legs and quickly swiped his lubed hand along Hoody’s erection. Hoody gasped and tried to move into the touch but Masky held him down. Masky set the condom on Hoody’s stomach and ordered him to put it on. Hoody carefully slid the sheath over his appendage and Masky started prepping himself.  
Masky moved his hand to his ass and rubbed a lubed finger across his hole, remembering that because of the pill h couldn’t spend to long readying himself. He pushed two fingers inside himself and gasped at the pleasure but was confused by the lack of sting. He eased a third finger inside himself and decided that the lack of pain must be the result of the drug. It was quick work for Masky to stretch himself and had more than once rubbed against his prostate for pleasure.  
Hoody reached over and grabbed Masky’s thighs and started kneading them; a sign of thinning patience.  
Masky knew that Hoody would only abide by his position of command for only a little longer unless something happened.  
Hoody waited eagerly as Masky leaned forward and rested his hands next to his waist. His eyes sparkled as Masky lifted his hips and held his body over Hoody’s manhood.  
Holy Cheesecake, Hoody loved it when Masky rode him.  
With a swift movement and a loud cry of pleasure, Masky impaled himself on Hoody’s erection. Hoody’s eyes rolled back in his head as the tight, squishy heat of Masky’s ass engulfed his erection.  
Whoever said you couldn’t feel it when wearing protection was fucking lying.  
Masky felt minimal, if any, pain from his actions and put it down to the pull. Normally the sudden drop would require recovery, but Masky was ready to go full steam ahead. And his did.  
Resting on his hands and knees Masky fucked himself on Hoody’s erection. Masky would take what he wanted from Hoody, annoyed and the trickery of the pill.  
Hoody lay on his back with his glazed eyes watching Masky pleasure himself. Every cry or moan sent shivers down Hoody’s spine and only increased the amount of effort Hoody put into not thrusting into Masky. It was torment to see his lover but not touch him, especially when he felt so good.  
Hoody felt… guilty. Not something he felt often, or felt the last time he drugged Masky. More than likely he felt different by the given consent at the time.  
Masky however was off, way, way away into his pleasure. He gyrated his hips again and let out a cry of lust as the erection in him rubbed against his prostate. He knew he was going to come soon. That was what the drug was for; quick easy sex that felt amazing.  
Hoody could feel Masky’s ass squeeze sporadically around his and knew an orgasm was mere seconds away. True enough, Masky came onto Hoody’s stomach with a loud keen. The vice-like grip on Hoody’s arousal tightened impossibly and triggered his own blissful release.  
Masky collapsed onto his boyfriend, panting hard and basked in his post-orgasm bliss. It was ridiculous how tired he felt. How could a pill, a ball of solid hardened chemicals, take so much energy out of him? But then again, he’d done most of the work by himself…which was a contributing factor.  
Hoody gently rolled Masky off of him onto his side. He sat up and removed the condom carefully, not letting it spill. A knot was tied and the vesicle was discarded into a bin.  
Masky crawled underneath the blanket and tugged on the part that Hoody was sitting in.  
“Hmm?”  
“Well get in,” Masky whispered.  
Hoody moved under the blanket and lay facing his boyfriend.  
“I’m sorry that I upset you. I should have asked like before.”  
“Thank you for your apology. I’m not gonna say ‘its OK’ because it’s not. What is done is done. Let’s just not repeat.”  
“OK…is it OK if I hold you now?”  
Masky hummed thoughtfully for a moment.  
“Nope,” he said turning his back and grinning.  
“Aww, Babe! I’m sorry!” Hoody whined.  
“I have a previous engagement tomorrow; I need sleep.”  
“But you can still sleep if I’m cuddling you!”  
Very quickly Masky sat up and kissed Hoody’s forehead, silencing the latter.  
“Goodnight Brian.”  
“Goodnight Tim.”  
Outside the rain had started and a chill had come with it. But inside the cabin, the two lovers couldn’t be warmer.


	6. Detention Pt. 1 (Supernatural)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean knows he shouldn't... But his teacher, Castiel Shurley, is so hot...

Dean knows he shouldn't... But his teacher, Castiel Shurley, is so hot...

Dean is in detention with Mr. Shurley...again. But it is his last one, now that he'd caught up on the detentions he'd missed. Mr. Shurley had been kind enough to help Dean utilize this time to catch up on assignments. Catching up basically meant he'd get Dean to say it out loud and Castiel would write it down and help him elaborate. 

But today he'd caught up with his schoolwork and was bored out of his mind.  
"So... Mr. Cas..."  
"It's Mr. Shurley, Dean. And you're still in detention."  
Oh fuck, that voice; a lovechild of purr and thunder laced with gravelly 'screamed hoarse from sex' completed with a deeper sense of thrumming energy, like there was more contained.  
Dean had to keep the man talking.  
"What's this last detention for?"  
"This one is actually one from me."  
"Yeah?" Dean squirmed.  
"Yes Dean. From when you tried to boil a dissected frog in a beaker over a Bunsen Burner."  
"Oh that. I regretted that when it started to explode."  
"That was disgusting and disrespectful Dean."  
Shit, Dean could get used to Castiel chastising him.  
"I paid the cleaner extra out of my own money. And you know how much teachers are said to make."  
OK, now Dean felt kinda bad.

Before he could stop the words, Dean said: "Just tie me up with your belt and spank me. Anything but spending another hour doing nothing."

Castiel sharply looked up from his essay editing to Dean whose green eyes were wide and had a hand clapped over his mouth.  
"I'm so sorry," Dean squeaked from behind his hand. Now he'd get into real trouble.

"You want something to do Dean?" Castiel asked, his tone light and simple.  
"Help me mark these tests from Tuesday. There's an answer sheet here to work from."  
Dean nodded quickly. Oh fuck, he could die from humiliation.

Dean watched Mr. Shurley take out a stack of papers and the corresponding answer sheet. The man approached him and set the papers on front of him.  
"There you go."  
As Castiel sat he continued: "If you don't understand something, just ask me."  
Dean gulped. "OK."

Mr. Shurley was letting Dean off the hook. And Dean knew that and fucking cherished this narrow provided means of escape. Any other teacher and he'd have had his plugged ass handed to him.  
'Oh yeah,' Dean thought as he remembered his plug. It was six inches long and four inches in diameter at the base and narrowed to three along the length and back up to four at the head. It had a vibrating panel at the bottom, and a remote just in case and was slightly ridged.

The plug was also the exact shade blue as Mr. Castiel Shurley's eyes. Blue, not just like the ocean or the sky, but also like sapphires and linseed flowers, like peacock feathers, lapis lazuli, like beetles and butterflies and frogs, like cool fungi or exquisite sea creatures... Dean could go on.

But Dean also should stop waxing poetic in his head and start on helping the teacher he had the biggest crush on.  
For a solid fifteen minutes he actually done a good job of shoving away his rising sexual tension and marked his way through two-thirds of the tests.  
A phone rang out in the conjoining room and Mr. Shurley excused himself to answer it.  
Dean was unable to help himself any longer. He reached into his bag and grabbed his plugs remote. He hurriedly selected the second of four settings and moaned a little too loudly when he felt his toy thrum inside.

Dean zipped his bag shut and continued his marking, albiet at a slower pace.  
When Castiel re-entered the room when sat up straight as the teacher sat and continued his essay drafting.

Another ten minutes passed and Dean was almost finished, and he's not talking about the marking; he was about to come.  
"Dean?"  
Dean jerked and let out a noise as he came into his boxers.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you Dean," Mr. Shurley apologized.  
"Its OK," Dean replied, a bit more than breathless.  
And it really was OK. That had felt fucking amazing.  
"If you can promise me you won't mess about in my labs anymore I'll let you leave early."  
"Oh Hell no, I'm never messing around like that again."  
"Also, please apologize to Charlie. She almost failed that practical because of you."  
"I'll tell her tonight; we're supposed to meet up for tutoring."  
"Very good."  
Aww fuck Castiel's praise sounded so good to Dean.  
"Leave the marking there, I'll collect it."  
"OK. See you tomorrow Sir."  
Dean had never fled detention so fast in his life.


	7. Detention Pt. 2 (Supernatural)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Rape Attempt!

Dean hadn't been given a detention in almost a month. He had a clean record and improving grades, now averaging on a B-.  
But then something happened.

Dean had come to the defense of a poor male freshman, a boy named Samandriel, was about to be the unwanted centre of a gang bang in the boys lavatory. The dickhead seniors had all been knocked out and he'd turned to the poor freshman to offer his help only to get his arms full of scared teenager.  
When a teacher arrived, Samandriel explained with tears streaming from his eyes. 

The seniors were taken to the nurses bay and Dean and Samandriel were taken to the principals office. The principal, Ms. Becky Rosen, was informed of the situation and called Dean's 'uncle' Bobby Singer and Samandriel's guardian.

A nurse gave them both water and Samandriel thanked her profusely. Just as they drained their plastic cups none other than Castiel Shurley came bursting through the principals office all frantic and worried. Samandriel got up quickly and the two embraced. Dean watched, surprised. He looked to Principal Rosen with a quirked brow. She looked over to the men quickly and seeing that they were distracted with each other, she held up a piece of paper that showed Samandriels full name: Samandriel Alfred Shurley.

Dean thought his eyes would pop. So, Mr. Shurley had a younger brother who went to the same school he taught at. He looked back over to the Shurley's and saw Castiel running his fingers through his brothers hair, looking on the verge of crying.  
"I'm OK," Samandriel said as he looked into his brothers eyes, "they didn't really do much, Dean made sure of that."

Castiel looked over to Dean quickly and their eyes met. Castiel eyes looked like pure energy dancing with heat and emotion. Dean felt pinned to his chair.  
"Thank you Dean," he said, voice huskier than usual.  
Dean forced himself to speak.  
"S' OK. Anyone decent woulda stopped 'em." OK speaking wasn't working properly.

Bobby burst through the office door with a worried 'dean?' He embraced the teen who hugged him right back. "I'm OK, Bobby, I'm OK."  
"What happened boy?" Bobby asked with a tight voice.  
Principal Rosen spoke up now, "All of you please sit and we'll get an explanation."

...

So even though what Dean did was very noble he still got a detention. But the detention however was for throwing wet globs of toilet paper at the ceiling and taking photos of the he ones that stuck on his phone.

Two days later Dean was in an hour long detention with Mr. Shurley. He was only ten minutes in, mid essay paragraph, when Castiel pulled up a chair and sat in front of Dean.

"Dean, if its not too much, I'd like to talk to you."  
Dean looked and put his pen down.  
"Its ok, what's up?"  
"I'd like to thank you personally for rescuing my brother Samandriel. Last time I was too emotional to speak properly. Thank you Dean."  
Dean blushed and looked from Mr. Shurley's face to his shoulder.  
"Its OK... How is Samandriel?"  
"He is faring well and asks me to convey his sincerest thanks."  
"Cool...what happened to those seniors?"  
When Castiel spoke again, his voice had gone very dark.  
"They have all received heavy suspensions and I'm taking legal actions against them on Monday."

Dean felt positively tiny in his seat.  
"Dean, thank you for defending Samandriel. Our family is always hitting very rough patches and its been hard on him. If there's anything I can do to repay you..."  
"Well," Dean spoke quietly, "you could set Samandriel up with self defense lessons."  
"Already done that, he starts Monday.  
" OK, well instead of that could you please confirm something for me?"  
"I'll try to Dean," Castiel vowed.  
"Is the principal really seeing your dad?"  
Castiel laughed. Honest to pie, he laughed.  
"Yes she is. Although I shouldn't say this about a lady, but Principal Rosen is older than she looks. And my father, Chuck Shurley, is younger than his appearance let's on."  
Dean quirked an eyebrow.  
"How old are you?"  
"Young enough. My parents started early."  
"Your mother..."  
Castiel looked sad now.  
"My mother passed when Samandriel was still very young. My aunt, Amara, could have no children of her own, so she helped raise us instead."

Dean was silent before blurting out, "You just confirmed so many rumours."  
"There were rumours?"  
"Ya, lots of 'em."  
"Why?"  
"I dunno. People like to talk I guess."  
Castiel smiled softly.  
"I suppose gossip makes the world go round...while were clearing the air, I have questions for you."

Questions like 'did you know that at least half the cheersquad has it out for you' and 'are Charlie and Gilda really seeing each other?' Were asked.

Thirty minutes slipped by and somehow they'd moved into Truth or Dare.  
"Truth or Dare Dean?"  
"Truth."  
"Have you ever wanted to have sex with a teacher?"  
"Yes," Dean replied looking into Castiel's eyes. It didn't matter if he said who because he'd never tell.  
Mr. Shurley smirked a little  
"Truth or Dare?"  
"Truth."  
"Have you ever wanted to have sex with a teacher?"  
"No Dean. Not a teacher."

Dean heart fluttered. Not a teacher...  
"Truth or Dare?"  
"Truth."  
"Which teacher have you wanted sex with? I won't tell Dean, I'm just curious."

So much for not telling.  
"You," Dean croaked out.  
Then Dean felt his throat close up and he bowed his head, tucking his hands into his lap.  
There was a solid five minutes of silence before Mr. Shurley spoke again.  
"I want to have sex with you too Dean."

Dean looked up shocked. The teacher had said in so normally like it was a plain fact. Mr. Shurley sat looking at Dean with an earnest and open face.  
"Please fuck me," Dean whispered. "I've wanted you so badly for so long Sir."  
"I won't fuck you Dean. Not now, not here. But.. Stand up and undo your jeans Dean. I'm going to suck you."


	8. Bad Candy (Creepypasta)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ticci-Toby eats something he shouldn't and Slenderman has to fix it. Basic AF summary. For Stevi/ Steph.

Ticci-Toby was doing something very unusual; he was being as quiet as he possibly could. He bit on his pillow and slid hid pants completely off, repeating the notion with his underwear.  
Fifteen minutes ago, Toby had been in need of a sugar fix so he’d snuck into Laughing Jack’s room for a cure to his little craving. In the room he noticed a box locked with a padlock. The key was poking out from just under the chest. Unable to resist, Toby unlocked the box and opened it to find seven candies, each a different colour of the rainbow. Taped to the inside of the lid was a chart explaining how each pill had different concentrations of chemicals that Toby either didn’t know or vaguely recognized. Dopamine, oxytocin and serotonin were on the list and so was this part of his brain called the ‘Nucleus Accumbens’ or something like that, as well as ‘Hypothalamus’ and ‘Amygdalae’.  
All Toby understood was that the pills did something to your brain through either smell or digestion.  
‘It can’t be that bad,’ though Toby as he selected the pill with the fifth highest concentration. He decided to leave before Jack came back and he got into trouble. He popped the candy in his mouth and ate it.  
What Toby didn’t read in his haste was the warning sign that was hanging by a corner due to poor Sello-tape quality:  
‘If ingested, the candy may cause extreme sexual arousal and, depending on the individual and their circumstances, may take a full 24 hours for the body to flush drug from it systems.’  
And now here Toby was; on his bed, with his face pushed into his pillow, completely naked, very sweaty and aroused, and trying to stop all sounds from his mouth and body. Toby twisted around and lay on his back. He set the pillow on his face before he bent his spread legs. He bit his lip as he lowered a hand to his erection and pressed the other hand into the pillow, securing it over his face.  
Like most males, Toby was familiar with the art of self- servicing. Getting bored and jacking off to porn online was an unquestioned occurrence.  
But this arousal Toby felt now was different. He gulped as he wrapped his hand around the base of his arousal and applied pressure. A jolt of heat enveloped Toby and disappeared when he released the pressure.  
Fuck, why was he so sensitive…?  
Slowly Toby trusted himself to actually start. It took a few tries but he soon got used to the spikes of pleasure that seared his spine every time he stroked himself. He fisted the pillow and increased his pace, stifling moans into his pillow.  
Why was this so strong?  
…  
“So, what happened?” Slenderman asked Jack again as he attempted to pry the monochrome clown of himself.  
“Remember those special candies you asked me to hold onto until we could sell them?”  
“…Yes…”  
“Someone got into them and took one.”  
“Wh- Oh no…”  
“What?” Jack asked as he untangled himself from his superior.  
“Toby. Of course Toby stole it. He was talking about a sugar craving before…Ben mentioned your stash…”  
“Do you want me to go and get it back?” Jack offered.  
“Thank you, but no. You guard the rest of the candies in case this is a trick. I’ll see to Toby.”  
Yes, see to Toby.  
See Toby.  
See Toby masturbating.  
See Toby completely naked and masturbating with his body on display like some carnal offeri-  
No… he had to get out.  
The words ‘get out’ were being chanted to Slenderman through his brain over and over again as he slid into the room and locked the door with the stealth he was known for. Having Toby’s face covered helped too. He moved to the bed and wondered how to deal with the current situation. After a few moments a course of action was selected.

Toby cried out in surprise with the pillow was suddenly removed. He saw Slenderman and froze. Mortification was foremost in the emotions Toby was experiencing. Terror, arousal and …anticipation were next.  
Then Toby was trapped. His screams were muffled by one of Slenderman’s tentacles and another two pinned Toby’s wrists to the bed next to his head. Slenderman used his slim long hands to separate Toby closed legs and knelt between them, glad that he’d forgone his suit for a nice longue shirt and slim fitting cotton pants. Strictly for home wear though.  
Toby squirmed underneath Slenderman, trying to escape experiencing both fear and discomfort. He squeezed his eyes shut and he felt the man above him lightly knead his thighs between his long fingers. He shuddered as a tentacle brushed against his erection.  
What…  
“Did someone sneak into Laughing Jack’s room?” asked Slenderman coolly.  
Toby shook his head. A stinging pain throbbed on his inner thigh.  
“Let me rephrase that; did you sneak into Laughing Jack’s room?”  
Toby nodded and whimpered in fear of further punishment.  
He gasped as his hips twitched as the tentacle previously on his erection returned and stroked it.  
“Good boy Toby.”  
The tentacle moved off again, but stayed on stand-by.

“Did you eat one of the rainbow candies locked in the chest?”  
Toby opened his eyes and looked at his superior’s pale face, sorting out his options.  
The questions were straightforward and so were the answers. The subject of the questions merited the reaction to the answer; if a lie was told, pain would result. But the truth…  
In all honesty, Toby was a little scared at the idea of Slenderman of all people touching him this way. He was actually considering lying.  
“I repeat; did you eat one of the rainbow candies in the locked chest?”  
Unable to stand either of the results, Toby closed his eyes and nodded. He was rewarded with the tip of a tentacle tracing up the underside of his arousal then flicking across the slit at the top.  
No-one would be able to tell, but Slenderman was smirking down at his aroused proxy.  
What a naughty little boy.  
He knew he shouldn’t be rewarding Toby for his wrong doings, but at least he could now source where the pastille went…and maybe have a little fun with this.

“Look at me,” said Slenderman, pleased when his subordinate obeyed, albeit with a blush that reached his chest.  
“Do you know what that candy was?”  
Toby hesitated before shaking his head.  
“It was an aphrodisiac Toby, one of the more powerful ones in the box.”  
Slenderman could see embarrassment, horror and, surprisingly, understanding dawn in Toby’s face.  
“Is this level of arousal strange to you Toby?”  
“Eh! ET OT!” garbled Toby, eyes widening in embarrassment. He meant to tell Slenderman to ‘get out!’ but his gagging made that difficult.  
“This drug cannot be relieved by itself, it’s too powerful,” Slenderman continued, lightly stroking Toby’s erection again.  
“I could get one of your ‘fan girls’ to help you but that’s just so impersonal,” he went on, leaning over the smaller male.  
“It’d be so much easier for me to help you.”

Toby gasped and moaned when the tentacle on his cock encased it completely and squeezed. He could feel a newly familiar dagger of arousal burning his spine as the appendage on his genitals keep squeezing him in a pattern.  
Slenderman moved another tentacle to blindfold Toby while he removed his gagging limb from Toby’s mouth. He watched as his scarred proxy’s mouth fell open and sounds of pleasure flowed out with abandon. Slenderman continued to stroke Toby and watched the smaller man’s body heave and jerk with pleasure.  
Yes, Slenderman was turned on.  
Yes, he was in a very compromising position with Toby.  
Yes, there were others in the vicinity that could be alerted to this.  
And, yes, this event shouldn’t have occurred in the first place, but now that is was happening…  
Toby shivered as he felt Slenderman call out his name.  
“Toby…how far are you willing to take this?”  
“I don’t… I don’t fucking care what you do, just don’t stop,” was the breathless reply as hips jerked into the limb encasing it.

The tentacle that previously gagged Toby returned to his mouth and the tip rested on his bottom lip.  
“Suck,” whispered Slenderman, applying small pressure against Toby’s lip.  
Toby’s mouth trembled before it opened to accept the offered appendage. When he’d taken as much as could fit, Toby began to suck. He allowed saliva to pool in his mouth and coat the member there. Toby’s tongue swirled around the tentacle and was surprised to taste a hint of liquorice.  
Slenderman could feel Toby’s moans vibrate along his tentacle and increased the pace that he rubbed the proxy’s erection. Toby’s mouth fell open with load moans spilling out. Slenderman moved the well lubricated tentacle from Toby’s mouth to his exposed ass. To announce his position, Slenderman gently wriggled the tip of the tentacle on Toby’s pucker.

Toby gasped at the contact and momentarily struggled to cover himself.  
“Do you want me to stop?” Slenderman asked gently as he held Toby’s body still.  
“N-no, it’s ok… I just wasn’t… wasn’t expecting that.”  
Toby knew what would happen. Some of the porn he’d jerked off to was gay, mostly female-on-female, but sometimes male-on-male, so he knew the drill.  
But Toby never thought he’d experience that himself. His train of thought was broken when the tip of the tentacle penetrated him. Hew whimpered and clenched around the intruder.  
“Does it hurt?” Slenderman asked.  
Toby’s ass was tight, but soft and a little wet around d his tentacle and it felt pretty good. He imagined that around his dick and said body part throbbed in his pants.  
Toby gasped before answering.  
“No-no,” he mumbled as his legs trembled. He wasn’t in any pain, just experiencing an overwhelming sensory overload and just a little bit scared.

Slenderman, seeking to ease his lover’s discomfort, stroked his erection; Toby moaned and thought he was going to melt into the bed. Slenderman noticed that Toby’s ass’s grip had slackened somewhat and slowly pried further.  
Slenderman slowly opened up and prepared Toby but relieving any discomfort in his ass by stroking his erection. Slenderman knew how big he was and stretched Toby accordingly. Then he rubbed against a spot in Toby’s ass that made him cry out the loudest yet.  
Slenderman speed-reviewed male anatomy in his head and realized he had just stimulated Toby’s prostate. He did it again and watched Toby squirm. The boy cried out and Slenderman noticed how a shudder ran through the boys things when that happened. He pressed the sweet spot again and again, fascinated by the small tremor. No they weren’t cute, dammit.  
As he continued to probe and stroke Toby, Slenderman stripped his own clothes and held back a sigh of relief as his erection sprang blessedly free of its fabric confines. He pulled his tentacle out of Toby’s ass, making the boy whine and shiver, and moved closer.

“Are you ready Toby,” asked Slenderman, as he removed his blindfolding tentacle.  
When Toby’s eyes focused, the first thing the saw was a very naked Slenderman with an eight inch boner at the ready. He would have screamed from fright if he weren’t so engrossed with the body above him.  
Toby had no idea what his superiors body was like and it was surprisingly human. A thin, lean, pale and, well tall, human body.  
So, not the ‘skin-stretched-over-bones’ body Toby had thought he had. Slenderman’s body was kind of nice to look at…as was his dick. It was big, but not porn star big, thank God. And given how pale Slenderman was, it was a nice soft rosy pink colour.  
“Toby,” Slenderman called softly as he took a hand from said proxy’s thighs and cradled his cheek. Toby was surprised at the warmth the svelte hand possessed.  
“Are we gonna use protection?” Toby asked.  
Slenderman shook his head.  
“My body cannot receive or give an STI of any kind, and I can’t inseminate anymore…Do you want to keep going?”  
Toby nodded. “Yes.”  
With his free hand, Slenderman guided his erection to Toby’s entrance and held it at the ready.  
The tentacles that confined Toby released him. Toby reached up and wrapped his arms around the being that loomed above him.  
Just for tonight, Toby thought to himself.  
Slenderman was slightly surprised by Toby’s hug, but it did kind of fit with his personality.

There was a flash of pleasure, and then Slenderman was inside Toby.  
Toby pressed his face into Slenderman’s shoulder to muffle a cry as he came onto their stomachs. Neither had realized how close Toby was to cumming. Slenderman put it down to the drug, and he had a strong feeling Toby would cum again seeing as he was still hard.  
Tpby moved a hand from Slenderman’s back to his own stomach and placed his fingertips into the pool of seed. That orgasm had felt good. It was like pleasure had a fire form that had ‘burnt’ his whole body and had stripped his mind clean. He hoped Slenderman would make him cum like that again.  
Slenderman felt Toby replace his arm around him. The Toby’s legs wrapped around d his hips and locked at the ankles.  
“It’s ok…you can keep going,” panted Toby.  
Slenderman placed both hands on the mattress and used them for support as well as his knees.

Slowly, Slenderman pulled his hips away, leaving only the head inside and gently thrust back in, aiming upwards for Toby’s prostate. The first few thrusts he missed, but when he felt Toby’s legs quiver and his ass clench around him, Slenderman knew he hit the sweet spot. He repeated the successful movement over and over again and relished in the positive results. Quickly he gained confidence in his performance and steadily increased the force and pace he fucked Toby with.  
Toby was in ecstasy. He felt so good. Every time Slenderman hit that spot, pleasure sparked and coursed through his body, making his tremble. He muffled moans into his superior’s chest and clung to the pale being.  
The Toby felt things slither over his obliques and his hips. He pulled back slightly and looked down to see four of Slenderman’s tentacles moving to the erogenous places of his body.

The tentacles each found their place, two at Toby’s nipples and the others at his erection and set to work.  
Toby gasped loudly as the tentacles started to flick, rub and squeeze his hardened nipples. He pressed his face back into Slenderman’s chest top stifle his gasps and moans when he felt the other set of tentacles start to rub his bouncing erection. One toyed with his testicles and rubbed the base while the other wrapped around his length, contracting around it, while the tip played with the head of his erection.

“Sle- ah… oh, Slendy~”Toby moaned.  
Slenderman shivered. Nobody’s voice should sound that sexy. He almost moaned when Toby started to move his hips in time with his thrusts.  
“Gonna…cum,” Toby broke off panting and gasping.  
“Me too,” Slenderman groaned softly.  
Slenderman started fucking Toby even harder and faster. Toby moaned louder and clung tighter.  
“Slendy… Slender…”  
Almost it, Slenderman thought.  
With one final hard thrust Toby came. He lolled his head back as he let out a caterwauling moan. White fluid splashed his stomach and his butt clenched hard.

Toby’s limbs gave out and he had a short drop onto his back on his bed. As he fell, Slenderman’s erection slid out of him just as the taller man came, splashing onto his perineum and own his hole and thighs.  
…

Exhausted, both of them lay next to each other on Toby’s bed. Breathing had eventually calmed down along with blood flow. And now Toby just wanted to fall asleep.  
“Learned your lesson Toby?” Slenderman asked quietly.  
“Don’t eat Laughing Jack’s candy… but what if he offers it to me?”  
“I’ll make sure he doesn’t.”  
Then Tpby was hugging Slenderman, albeit with a tired and weak grip.  
“Can we do this again sometime?”  
“Maybe, if we both want it and have time,” replied Slenderman.  
Toby hummed softly and closed his eyes.  
“Goodnight Slendy.”  
“Goodnight Toby,” Slenderman said softly as he stroked the boys brown hair.

Slenderman didn’t doubt this would happen again.  
How am I going to explain the missing candy to jack?


	9. First shot (DCU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Tim x Kon El/ Conner x Bart smut.)

Most people who have sex have kinks to go with it. Some are fairly vanilla; soft, sweet and make you feel good. Some resemble chilli-chocolate; flavorful, warm and spicy. And others are like chocolate-liquorice bullets; you 'bite the bullet' and accept the bitter aniseed undertones of pain and relish in the luscious chocolate pleasure when you taste it. Of course, there were tonnes of kink-food analogies to go round but Bart found out he might just fit into the third one.

Bart had found the t.v. remote wasn't working so he'd zipped into Tim's room (Robin, he chided himself, call him Robin) to ask about where he might find spare batteries. Except...  
He ran in on Tim and Conner, well, having sex.

To say Bart was speechless was an understatement. To say we was miracolously frozen and unable to move was an even bigger understatement. But to say he was aroused would be the biggest understatement of them all.

In Bart's defense, Tim and Kon were both very beautiful boys. And putting them together all naked and sweaty and flushed and looking at eachother the way they were...  
Bart wasnt sure who could resist this.

Kon was on his back, gripping the sheets in favour of holding and potentially bruising Tim who was riding smoothly. Then suddenly they stopped and looked at him aghast. All three boys looked like deer in the headlights.  
Bart swallowed audibly before attempting to speak;  
"Ah...I... ah..."  
Wow real smooth Allen, he told himself.

"Bart," Tim began and, boy, did Bart's heartbeat skyrocket. He watched only slightly humiliated as Kon made an inquisitive face at that.  
"Um... Bart," Tim tried again before breaking off with a moan as Kon moved against him.  
"Damn it Kon, I'm tryna- oh fuck," Tim broke off and gasped, arching his back as Kon did, what Bart assumed, was something amazing with his dick.  
"You wanna come over here Bart? Get in on the action?"  
"What?" Bart and Tim asked at the same time.  
"I can hear your heartbeart Bart," Kon grunted as he, yet again, did something wonderful with his dick.  
"I can hear your breathing, I can hear your heartbeat, and I can see that cup your wearing isn't hiding anything. So, if you want, come over here and we can work something out."  
And Bart did.

Bart found his legs and was on the bed in moments.  
"What should I..." he began, a little breathless.  
"Uuhh..." he mumbled unintelligently as he looked down Kon's torso to the place where his body joined with Tim's and, yep, that right there is Tim's dick. He'd seen it before in the locker rooms but that was different. He wasn't hard then. Or this sexy.  
Bart looked even further back to Tim's ass which was stuffed full of Kon and it was a sight to behold. Firm cheeks with a soft pink flush from blood flow and the occasional scar had been spread to reveal the main event.  
Kon's taupe dick in a clear condom snug in, oh fuck, Tim's ass hole was so stretched around the dick, the muscles of the rim were so thin and a pale pink, almost white even, from the stretch.  
Tim squirmed under the attention which made both the other boys groan. Bart looked Tim in the face and asked both seriously and horny;  
"Does it hurt? I mean he's so... and you're body is..."  
Hesitantly, he removed his gloves and gently reached out and placed a hand on Tim's lower back, thumbing the soft, tiny little dips of his spine.  
"No it doesn't hurt. If I hadn't prepared my body for it first it really would have though. Even if I had a vagina instead, the same rules would apply. Can't just shove it in, regardless of what hole is used."

Bart flexed his cheeks, forcing himself to salivate and swallow to wet and unblock his seemingly clogged throat. He looked at Tim again and absorbed the blushing cheeks, blood brightened lips, mussed jet black hair and those beautiful depthless periwinkle blue eyes.  
"I wanna...," he looked over at Kon who was just as lovely as Tim. Kon's faint tan mixed with the blush had made his face kind of a soft peach colour, there were sparing beads of sweat and his side-cut hair was as messy as Tim's. His skyblue eyes were focused on Tim but quickly flicked over to Bart when he felt eyes on him.

"I wanna," Bart started again, "I wanna try taking it..."  
"You want to try being on the bottom?" Tim asked.  
"Yeah, I mean, you're really liking it," Bart began and was almost cut off by an embarrassed reproach from Tim, but kept speaking.  
"Could you both show me incase, like, I wanna try it myself or with someone else?"  
"Sure," Kon answered gently, "Um, Tim, you need to get off me."  
"I wish," Tim grumbled in response, pulling off with a groan. He sat gingerely on the bed opposite side of Bart who wasn't shy with his eyes as he examined Tim's exposed freshly empty hole.  
"Are you hurting now?"  
"No. It stings a little, and I might be sore tomorrow, but no, I'm not in pain."

Bart dragged his eyes from Tim's hole to his eyes and, true to his name, impulsively leaned forward and dragged Tim into a sloppy but heartfelt kiss.  
He felt two sets of hands tugging off his uniform and gear and became supine under their touch. He suckled Tim's lower lip for a moment and felt a tremor of pleasure as he heard Kon curse under his breath. He reopend his mouth, allowing their lips to meld again, passively sucking the tongue that inserted itself in his mouth. Tim's tongue was full of unique and unknown flavours; all were rich, warm, and like heady molasses almost, making Bart light-headed.

Bart broke off to catch his breath and groggily watched as Kon removed his dirty condom.  
"If this is what the kisses are like, then I don't think I can handle the sex," Bart said a little drunkenly.  
"We can stop," Tim replied quickly.  
"Oh God, no, please keep going."  
Kon moved his legs out from between his lovers and gripped Bart's shoulders, spinning him to sit in Tim's lap.  
"Have you ever or has anyone ever touched you here before?" Tim asked gently.  
Bart shook his head. This was all sorts of new.  
Kon had a plastic tube in his hand which Bart assumed contained lubricant.  
"There's different types," the super explained gently. "Since Tim and I opted for penetration and were being safe, we used a water-based lubricant to try and not risk tearing either you or the rubber. Oil based is better for bare back or solo stuff."  
"Ok," Bart choked, " Ok, so how do I..."

Kon handed the tube to Tim and sat back to watch.  
Tim grabbed one of Bart's hands and spread some lube in them and guided it down to his ass. Suddenly Bart felt apprehensive and closed his legs a little.  
"It's ok, we can stop," Tim whispered.  
"Maybe... maybe just vocally instruct me and I'll move my own hands."  
"Of course," Tim replied, kissing Bart's neck, making the hairs stand up.  
With his index finger, Bart gently tapped againsts his hole and, wow, that wasn't nearly as weird as he thought.  
It actually didn't feel bad at all.  
He tried again applying some pressure and circled his his rim, adding fingers as he went round a few times. Eyes closing, he relaxed as he felt all the little bumps and dips of his scrunched rim through his fingertipsand discovered he didn't mind this at all.

Tim and Kon watched Bart feel around himself giving out soft encouragement and some reminders of his anatomy, like where his glands were and how they could be accessed and stimulated both internally and externally. When Bart slipped in the first finger, he was so relaxed it went right in to the second knuckle. He gasped and shivered, feeling like his body had just been lit up. Tim instructed him to, carefully, feel around inside to help the muscles get used to something being there. Bart tapped and stroked inside for a bit before retracting the finger and cautiously slipping it in again. And again, and again. The muscles were really tight, virginally so. Tim applied more of the lube and the glide of Bart's finger went a little easier and after a few more pumps of his finger, he pushed the digit inside to the base.

Bart vaguely heard someone asking how he felt, he wasn't sure who, but replied honestly saying it felt nice. Try another finger if you're up for it, the voice said and Bart nodded a little dumbly. More lube was applied to his midfinger and he probed it against his entrance where his index finger where buried. After some tiny rubs up-and-down the muscle gave way and the finger went in to the base.  
Ok, that was slightly uncomfortable and Bart said so, hoping for some help.  
"Maybe don't move your fingers for a bit and let your muscles get used to it," Kon said as he leaned forward and gently peppered Bart's chest and shoulders with kisses. Bart blushed at the attention and his body felt tingly where Kon's lips had touched. His asshole flexed involuntarily and Bart groaned.  
Tim instructed him on how to scissor his fingers to help stretch out his insides and, per Bart's asking, used his own fingers to demonstrate.  
As Bart experimented he basically begged for someone to kiss him and it was Kon who complied.

Kon tasted different to Tim; it was like eating a purple musk candy. A little soft, a little cloying, a little sweet with the burst of black grape flavour. So different to Tim, but still just as good.  
Bart whimpered as Kon sucked his tongue into his mouth and gently patted Bart's wrist in encouragement. Then Bart found the most glorious thing inside him. He gasped and dropped his head onto Tim's shoulder and breathed heavily.  
"Whats the matter?" Tim asked.  
"I-I touched something an-and-"  
"That was your prostate gland buddy," Tim said, "It makes fluid that makes up your semen and it's sensitive to touch."  
Bart moaned again as he rubbed his fingers over it again, alternating between stimulation and scissoring and streching with two fingers until he felt sufficiently loose. He gasped as he caved and slid them in and out, repeating the fucking motion again. He could feel Tim's dick poking at his lower back, feeling a tiny trail of precome leaking and matting with the fine hairs of his back.

"Can you take the third finger Bart?"  
The speedster lazily lifted his head from Tim's shoulder.  
"I don't know...ah fuck, I think I'm gonna come," Bart gasped, a little panicky.  
"It's ok," Tim soothed, "We can stop here if you want."  
"No, I wanna finish it this," he gasped out as he lubed his ring finger and repeated the easing-in process same as the other fingers.  
Tim and Kon both watched as there team mate fucked himself with his fingers and supressed the desire to just devour the boy whole.  
"I wanna watch you two again...wanna watch you fucking when I come."  
"Can you brace yourself?" Tim asked.  
Bart nodded and watched as Kon slid a clean condom on himself, slicked it up with the lube and lay back down. Tim sat on Kon's thighs and quickly fingered himself, finding he hadn't tightened or become less wet since before. He positioned himself on his hands and knees and sank right down Kon till he was sitting in his lovers hips, quickly starting up a rythym.

Bart took his throbbing erection in his free hand and stroked himself. The sight before him and the dual stimulation soon proved to be too much. Kon barely cleared ten thrusts up into Tim before Bart came with a loud whimper straight from a porno.  
Kon cursed and grabbed Tim's dick and jerked in time with his choppy thrusts before his partner spilled onto their stomachs, Kon following almost immediately.

....

The next day Tim was, as predicted, a little sore but it was worth it. Kon and Tim had extended Bart an invitation to sexy times and he had participated from the sidelines a few times. But they were patient with the meta; soon he'd be rocking their worlds and, God, did they look forward to it.


End file.
